


His Painful Past

by JulieRoonie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Obscurial Newt Scamander, healing credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieRoonie/pseuds/JulieRoonie
Summary: (This summary is partly an author’s note and a summary. I might change it soon)In this fanfic, Newt is an obscurial but he has control of magic. The Obscurus is still there, not separated from his body as of yet. It’s more powerful than Credence’s but Newt still has control (let’s just say he’s like an Animagus). He wants to help Credence since the boy faced the same things as Newt. They were both men who were abused by their mothers, their siblings who oh so wanted to help them ease their pain. But Newt has escaped his pain, and now he wants to help Credence. But once Grindelwald unleashes his torture upon Newt, what will happen once Newt brings back his old power to defend, not only himself, but the boy behind him from the true monster.





	1. Subway Fight

Newt ran down the subway station steps and looked around. He caught sight of Credence who was sitting on the side of the track, shaking. Newt slowed down his pace, starting to lower himself to Credence’s level of sight.

“Credence, might I come closer?”

The boy looked at him, fear in his eyes. He wasn’t sure whether or not to trust this man, as he saw a wand being held in his hand. Newt, following the boy’s gaze, put down his wand and but his hands up to provide some kind of reassurance that he won’t harm the other. Credence still looked at him with awareness.

“Can I come closer, please?” 

Credence nodded his head slowly. Newt started to slowly walk towards Credence, like how he did calming a frantic animal. He started to reach out a reassuring hand to lightly touch Credence when someone else ran down. Graves looked around frantically and caught sight of the two. He seethed in rage when he identified Newt. Newt saw the man and ran towards his wand, with every intent to protect Credence from pain. Right as he gripped his wand, a spell flew towards him. Just barely, he deflected the spell. 

But the spells kept on coming. Graves sent spell after spell, never seeming to break a sweat. But Newt was starting to struggle. Deflecting the hexes, just barely each time, was starting to tire him out. He chanced a brief look to Credence, seeing the terrified boy starting to shake. Newt made a decision, that may kill him. But he didn’t care.

He summoned every ounce of magic in him that he could and sent a shielding charm to form around Credence. The boy flinched when the ball of light formed around him but calmed down slightly, still afraid for what will happen. He wasn’t sure who he wanted to go win but he felt like he should help the man in the blue coat. But he knew that unless he turned into the obscurus, he stood no chance.

Newt stood on the tracks, completely vulnerable to whatever attack Graves sends to him. He faced his back to the auror, bracing himself for whatever happens. He sent the lighting spells to Newt striking him in the back, electrocuting him as well. Newt started to lean over in pain, not letting himself scream, while feeling his wand slip out of his hand. Apparently Graves was getting tired of doing the same spell repeatedly since he let up his attack to decide another spell. Newt looked at Credence in the slightly faltering shield charm, small tears in his eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay Credence. Everything is going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” He whispered to him, hoping it would comfort the boy.

He turned to look at Graves and pure terror washed over his face. Credence, seeing his expression, looked over his shoulder to see a whip coming out of his wand and the the grin on the man’s face that was worthy of a madman’s.

“You know, Newt? You’re truly an interesting man. I thought Credence was powerful, but, looks like I was wrong. I think that you are the powerful one. Help me, and I will let Credence go free and stop your pain.”

Newt shook as he tried standing up straight, trying to collect some kind of confidence. He took deep breaths in, gaining some strength. 

“Even though you may guarantee freedom to Credence, I will not join you.”

He lunged to his wand as Graves started to move the whip towards him. Newt pointed his wand towards Graves.

“Revelio!”

As he finished the spell, the whip struck him. Graves felt his appearance change back into his regular self, back into Grindelwald. Grindelwald roared in anger and started to repeatedly whip Newt. Credence started to cry, but he refused to turn into the obscurus.

“If you won’t join me, I’ll force it out of you!”

Newt collapsed and tears started to fall from his eyes. Credence saw him look up and what he saw startled him. Newt’s eyes looked slightly glazed over, and was looking around frantically, as if he was caught up in a flashback. Newt’s eyes caught Credence’s and he whimpered out to him.

“Th-Theseus. Pl-please. St-stop me.”

Credence was confused and frightened. Who was Theseus and why did Newt ask Credence to stop him, the victim? When he looked at Newt again and jumped when he saw his eyes. Newt’s eyes, they were milky white, like his when he turned into the obscurus. Credence wasn’t sure what to do, since he was still being protected by the shield charm.

Newt turned to Grindelwald, who now stopped. The dark wizard chuckled.

“Now that’s more like it.”

Tina ran down, followed by Queenie and Jacob. They stopped in fear at what has happening in front of them. 

“N-Newt?”

He looked towards his friends, tears falling down his face and wand dropping from his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

He turned to face Grindelwald and started to turn into the black mass of dust.


	2. The Obscurus

He floated there, fully turned into an obscurus. It was like as if he was doing a deathly beautiful dance. The witches, muggle, and young adult looked in fear at their friend. But Grindelwald walked around him with a smile on his face. He chuckled as if he knew he already won. 

“That’s it Newt. Let it fester and control you. Join me, and we could use your power.”

The obscurus seemed to freeze but then it lunged at the wizard, a roar coming from it, sounding like Newt screaming no. Right before Newt started to unleash his fury on him, Grindelwald realized his mistake and terror was written on his face. Newt lifted him up with the dark wisps. Newt’s face then materialised in front of Grindelwald’s. 

“You will cause no more harm to anyone anymore.”

His face disappeared into the black dust and Grindelwald was lifted higher in the air and tossed around, quickly gaining similar scratches as Senator Shaw and Mary Lou. The three ran over to where Credence was, shield charm finally failing. Tina wrapped her arms around the boy in a protective hug. 

“Someone grab his wand.” She said, pointing to said wand.

Queenie grabbed the wand and retreated to her sister, Credence, and Jacob. They watched in fear as Newt suddenly went as still as an obscurus could be and dropped Grindelwald, dead. He morphed back into a human, with tendrils of obscurus flowing from his body and eyes still white. He cautiously walked to the four, with all except Tina scooting back. He flinched and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a vial of swooping evil venom and set it in between them.

“Give this to Frank. He’ll know what to do. Make sure Credence and my creatures are safe.” 

He then started to walk towards the big hole in the subway ceiling when Queenie stopped him.

“You’re going to go into hiding? I know that the aurors and Madam President are coming and you’re afraid to be found out. But you have the benefit of being the person who found and killed Grindelwald.”

He turned to look at her, pure misery on his face.

“I… I cannot. I’m more powerful than Credence, being a wizard who has a full magical education and I am older than Credence, even though obscurals are known for only living to be 10. When they know, who knows if they’ll kill me or at least keep me imprisoned.”

Silence filled the station. They looked up when they heard more action above them.

“Hide Jacob and Credence in my briefcase. I-I’m sorry. Goodbye. Write to Dumbledore for me.”

And with that, he turned into his obscurus form and shifted into a bird silhouette, then flew off.


	3. Obliviate

They managed to get Jacob into the briefcase right before the aurors and the President came down, wands out. Tina hid him behind her, with Queenie by their side, apologizing to him that they didn’t get him in there in time. The aurors look around then notice Grindelwald’s body in front of them. The President stepped forward, wand pointed at the body as if to make sure he was dead, and looked at the Goldstein sisters. 

“Did the obscural do this? Where is it?”

They shifted on their feet in nervousness. The President raised her eyebrow. 

“Well it wasn’t Credence. It was someone else…” Tina said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Where is Mr. Scamander and the No - Maj? Was it the No - Maj and Scamander is in that case of his?”

The sisters paused before Queenie stepped in.

“You said that the No - Majs needed to be obliviated, correct? Newt gave us a solution to solve that.” She said, pulling out the swooping evil venom.

“What is that?”

“Swooping evil venom. Oh don’t worry, Madam President! It’s not lethal, it has obliviative properties that make bad memories go away. We just need to release one of his creatures that he intended to return home here in America anyways.”

Seraphina looked doubtful and thought for a minute.

“Very well. But you will have to tell me the full story afterwards. And make sure the boy stays in line.” She said with a slight smirk.

The Goldsteins sputtered in surprise. Once they got over their shock, the three of them climbed into the briefcase. With Jacob’s aid, they managed to get Frank convinced to help them. They climbed out, the aurors blinked in surprise with Jacob’s appearance, with Frank shooting out after them. He landed on the ground, head bowing. He leaned his head over so that Tina could put the vial into his mouth. She did so and pet his smooth, gold feathers. Queenie and Jacob did the same. Queenie let out a sob.

“I… I can read his mind. He’s… he’s upset that Newt isn’t here to say goodbye. Don’t worry Frank. I’m sure he wanted to tell you goodbye.”

They shed a few tears, even Credence. He understood that the beautiful creature would miss the man who saved him, just like the boy himself. As if sensing Credence’s thoughts, the thunderbird looked at him and rubbed his head against Credence. To say he was surprised was almost an understatement. Queenie smiled.

“He says that Newt would take great care of you, if he were here. He… he wishes you luck, Credence. And that you should see him sometime in Arizona.” 

Frank lifted his head to his wing and pulled out a brilliant gold feather (somehow with the vial in his mouth as well, don’t ask me how) and gave it to Credence. The boy took it in his hand and grasped it lightly, having never been given a gift before. The thunderbird reared up and spread out his wings and started to take off into the sky. Crowds of No - Majs gasped at the sight of the creature, policemen taking out their guns and aiming at him. But Frank disappeared into the forming storm clouds, breaking the vial as he flew. Aurors walked down the sidewalks repairing all the broken buildings and other wreckage, while some of them moved Grindelwald’s body somewhere else.


	4. Conference

In a conference room, Tina, Queenie, Credence, Jacob, and the President sat, having a private interview. It was only two days after the incident, and Newt still has yet to be seen. His friends, including Credence, were almost desperate enough to put missing posters in the No - Maj community. 

“Do you know what happened down in the subway?” Picquery asked.

Three of them shook their heads no, Jacob stating that they arrived after some time. Picquery looked at Credence who was the only one who didn’t deny anything.

“What did you see, Credence? I know that you were down there since the beginning of these events. Are you willing to tell me? Don’t worry, you can take your time.” She said, in a surprisingly calm tone.

He looked downwards, unsure whether to tell her the truth or not tell her anything. He looked back up at her, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“He-he tried to save me. After I did w-what I did. He came close to me. He put his wand down. H-his only protection f-from me.”

He started to cry, putting his hands against his face. He did not want to relive the memories, but they were all flooding back. Tina reached over from beside him and wrapped her arm around him. On the other side of Tina, her sister started to cry, getting all of his memories.

“Graves came down, er… at least Grindelwald disguised as Graves, and he-he started attacking Newt.” Queenie started, with Jacob, Tina, and Picquery looking at her with surprise. Credence felt a wave of relief flood over him. Queenie continued, “He started shooting some kind of lightning spell at Newt, who kept on deflecting them, but only barely. When Newt realized that Credence was being left unprotected, he cast a shield charm to bubble around him.”

Picquery raised her eyebrow at that. 

“I didn’t know that he could do that. Only a few powerful wizards can do that, and they still struggle. Do you know if he had trouble at all?” Queenie shook her head. “Interesting. Continue please.”

“It seems that Newt knew that he would be left vulnerable but still needed to protect Credence.” She sucked in a breath before continuing, “Grindelwald summoned a whip to his wand and… he started to whip Newt. It seemed that Newt was frozen in terror and couldn’t do anything.”

She breaks off with a sob. Jacob put his hand on her back, somewhat urging her to continue. Queenie just shook her head, sobs now escaping from her mouth. Credence was looking at her in shock, as he didn’t understand why the woman decided to tell what happened instead of him. 

“He-he whispered something to me. He said, ‘Theseus. Please. Stop me.’ I don’t know who he was talking about. But… it seemed that he trusts that person.”

“Theseus… I think he was referring to his brother. When Miss Goldstein here,” Tina rubbed the back of her neck, “intruded in on an important meeting between ministers of each country, the British minister asked about him. But do you know what he meant by ‘help me’?”

“He… he turned into what I turned into.”

Picquery was shocked. Newton Scamander, is an obscural. The rest filled her in on the rest, how he killed Grindelwald, how he gave them instructions on what to do, bid his farewells and his request for them to write to Dumbledore. When they told her his reasons why he couldn’t stay, she shook her head.

“I’m not sure whether or not my aurors would have fired at him, but know that now he won’t be killed on sight. He might be detained, depending on how we see him next.”

They all nodded, tears still falling from their eyes. She won’t admit it, but Seraphina could feel stinging behind her eyes, but refused to let them show.

“W-wait. Won’t I be ‘bliviated?” Jacob asked, remembering a previous conversation.

“No. It may be against our law but… you may be the only exception. Neither will Credence. He may think that he’s a No - Maj, but he’s one of us. Credence can stay with you.”

She turned to walk away before Cedence stopped her. 

“Ma’am, my sister. I don’t know where she is. I don’t know if she’s okay.”

The woman turned to him.

“You’re free to look for her. And I’ll have someone help. Good day to you.”

She left the room. Tina stood up, Queenie and Jacob following after her. She put her hand out to Credence.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

As they walked out of MACUSA, a black bird of dust flew over a lake near a castle.


	5. Letters

A week has passed, and Credence has finally settled into living with the Goldsteins. Sure, it took him about two days to get used to Queenie’s mind reading ability and Tina mothering over him. Jacob comes and goes, always bringing a new pastry he baked himself each time. The witches marveled over the pasties shaped like the demiguise, niffler and erumpent. Credence just marvels over each new taste, each one tasting like heaven.

The creatures in Newt’s case had even started to take a liking to him, even Pickett who elected him as someone else to cling to. Credence has read the books that Tina had given to him, mostly ones on charms and Newt’s notebooks on his creatures. Queenie and Jacob have been the one in charge of taking care of the creatures, mainly feeding them, but some of them needed comforting, mainly the niffler, occamies, Dougal, and mooncalves, that their “mummy” wasn’t there.

Credence sat at a desk reading about a Patronus charm with Pickett sitting on his shoulder. He was finding it very interesting that if the wizard was powerful enough, they could produce a patronus the shape of an animal. He wondered what the Goldsteins’ patronuses were and Mr. Scamander’s. Queenie popped her head in, knocking on the door frame as she entered.

“To answer your question, Credence, my patronus is a white stallion and Tina’s is the same, surprisingly. I don’t know what Newt’s is. Could be anything, really.”

Credence smiled, not a large one but still one nonetheless. He finds that he’s been doing that more often. He didn’t mind the change.

“When’s Tina coming back?”

“I believe that she should be home any minute now. I’ll let you know.”

Credence nodded as she walked off. He switched over to one of Newt’s notebooks and started reading a little more on his creatures. He saw a few sketches of the niffler, a bowtruckle, mooncalf, and even a full page dedicated to Frank. He turned the page and a letter fell out. Credence picked it up and saw the letter was written in emerald ink, which was slightly strange in his opinion. He knew that it was wrong to read the letter that was clearly addressed to Newt, but something was telling him to read it.

Dear Newt, 

How are you my friend? I hope you are feeling well, considering what I heard what happened in Sudan. I know that was a hard impact on you. I send my condolences. I hope the girl will have a peaceful time in the after life. But I know that the obscurus still survived. Might I ask what you have done to it?   
I know that the topic of obscurals and their obscuruses are a sensitive subject to you but know that I mean well.   
Now I have to ask, how is your obscurus? Has it caused you any trouble on your journey?   
Theseus is starting to pester me on asking you to write to him. He worries about you. Yes, he knows that you don’t want to see him, considering the fact of one of your last meetings with him. But someone needs to care for the hippogriffs. He says that he’ll pay for a new house far from that house that you and him call a prison. Please consider it, at least for his sake.  
Please write back my friend. 

Yours truly,   
Albus Dumbledore  
P.S. If you still have not got an owl, really another creature can’t hurt can it, use my owl.

Albus Dumbledore. Credence felt like the name was familiar, but didn’t know from what exactly. He found it strange that this letter was about what he and Newt are. Obscurals. Apparently this man and Theseus are worried for Newt’s wellbeing. He wondered if he could write to them.

“Queenie?”

The woman walked in.

“Need parchment? And a quill, pencil, or pen?”

He nodded. She walked over to him and pulled out a drawer on the desk. Credence saw that it was filled with paper, inkwells, feathers, which were probably the quills, and an assortment of pens and pencils. She pulled out paper and a pencil.

“A pencil could probably do. Just in case of errors.”

She pat his shoulder, the one that Pickett wasn’t on, and decided to read a book on a nearby chair. Credence picked up the pencil and thought of what to write.

“Write who it’s addressed to first, in your case Dear Albus Dumbledore, and questions you want to write him. Oh, probably introduce yourself first. Look at the letter if you need to.”

He nodded and started to write. 

Dear Albus Dumbledore, 

My name is Credence Barebone, a friend of Newt’s. I’m not sure if he wrote of me to you, but considering the circumstances that happened here in New York, I’m not sure if he was able to.   
I actually have a few questions for you. I had read one of your letters to Newt, finding out that it’s about obscurals. I hope it wasn’t wrong of me to read it, but something inside of my gut was telling me to.   
You wrote that Newt met a girl in Sudan who was an obscural and was separated from her obscurus. What else do you know of this? And it seems that you and Newt dealt with his obscurus. How does he do magic? Does his obscurus still lash out?  
I’m sending you this letter since I am an obscurus as well. Newt wanted to help me but something happened and Newt is missing. He left his case of creatures with me and his other friends. Tina and Queenie Goldstein, who are both witches, and his friend Jacob, who’s a No-Maj, Queenie tells me that in Britain they’re called muggles. Could you aid us in anyway, even from Britain? Please, Newt needs help.

From, Credence Barebone

He put down the pencil off to the side. Pickett squeaked, as if approving the letter. Queenie looked up and walked over. She read it over his shoulder, nodding every once in awhile.

“Might I add something?”

Credence nodded handing the pencil over to her and sliding over the paper. She wrote something quickly and handed it over to Credence.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

I hope you don't mind us writing to you, but you must understand, we’re trying to help our friends. But I do hope we could meet in person. 

Write back soon, Queenie Goldstein

Credence gave her the letter, seeing that she had an envelope in one hand. He watched as she sealed it for future knowledge. As she put it down, he noticed that she looked worried. 

“Miss Goldstein? What’s wrong?”

“Tina should be back by now.”


	6. Someone New

They sat in the apartment for a good few minutes, starting to worry more and more as each second passed. Queenie was starting to pace around the living room and Credence was staring at the door. After 20 minutes, Queenie finally felt her sister’s thoughts.

“She’s back. But… it seems like someone’s with her.”

Credence sat up at that. Is the person his sister? Or someone from MACUSA? He started to tap his foot as he started to panic. Pickett squeaked from the top of his head. They heard the door open as Tina and the other person walked in.

“I’m home. I’ve brought someone to stay with us.”

She stepped off to the side to show a little girl who was hiding behind her.

‘M-Modesty? Is that really you?”

The girl nodded.

“Hi Credence.” 

He got up from the seat, running over to his sister. He kneeled over and grasped her in a hug. He felt Pickett moving around the top of his head, but didn’t care as he also felt Modesty move her arms to wrap around him as well. He pulled away from her, a smile wide on his face.

“Hugging? Smiling? What happened to you Credence? I like the change though.”

He laughed.

“Yeah, a lot has changed. But what happened to you? Where were you staying before you came here and who found you?”

“Miss Tina did. I was walking in Central Park, near the zoo when she was walking by and she asked me where my parents were. I told her we don’t have a dad, Ma’s dead, and you and Chasity were missing. And she said she knew where you were! I asked if I could see you and she said that I could stay if I want to!”

She practically started jumping in excitement once she got close to finishing her sentence. Credence chuckled again. Behind his back, Queenie was smiling at Tina, who was crying tears of happiness. Pickett squeaked again, this time catching Modesty’s attention.

“What is that on your head, Credence? Is that a magical thing? Does it do spells? Does it have a name?”

“Pickett is a bowtruckle. He is part of the magical world, but I don’t think he does magic.” Credence pulled said creature from his hair. “And he can be clingy.” 

Pickett blew a small raspberry at the boy, much to Modesty’s amusement. 

“Is there more creatures?”

Queenie stepped in, for Credence’s sake.

“Oh there are many creatures! Large ones, small ones, ones with wings, some with claws, or even beaks. We could go into the briefcase right now!”

“Briefcase? How is that possible?”

“Magic, remember, sweetie?”

Modesty made an o shape with her mouth, as if just remembering magic’s existence. The four of them walked over to where they were keeping Newt’s briefcase, which was in the room that Credence was staying in. Tina flicked it open, a warm light coming from the inside. 

“You ready, Modesty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of doing a slash in this story for Newt, but I can’t decide who, Tina or Credence. If Newt is paired with Credence, I might pair Tina up with someone else. If you have any opinions on who Newt should be with, please let me know!


End file.
